Lluvia
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Serena salva a Ash de la oscuridad.


Título: Amourshipping – Lluvia

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Aventura

Sinopsis: Tras llevar una vida muy difícil; Ash decide terminar con su vida, y solo una persona decide salvarlo de la oscuridad.

Es de noche en ciudad Luminalia, y está lloviendo las calles están desiertas o eso parecen; en las calles se encuentra un joven azabache de 21 años llamado Ash Ketchum. Ash ha vivido una vida realmente difícil y al parecer quiere "terminarlo todo" esa noche lluviosa; estaba vestido como siempre acostumbraba y en su caminar vio un edificio de unos 5 pisos.

Ese parece bien – Dijo Ash sin mucha expresión. Mientras subía la escalera de incendios pensaba en lo mucho que amaba a su madre, la cual estaba aún viviendo con él, y antes de irse la vio dormida en su habitación y murmuro "perdóname por hacer esto mamá".

Bien, ya es la hora de acabar con tanto sufrimiento – Dijo Ash mientras se subía en la parte alta de la azotea, pero cuando se disponía a saltar una voz femenina le llamo.

¿Ash, que estás haciendo? – Pregunto una joven de cabellos color miel y de ojos azules.

¿Serena, eres tú, que estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto Ash a la chica sin mucha emoción.

Pues no podía dormir, tenía un mal presentimiento y decidí salir a caminar; entonces te vi pasar y te seguí ¿Pero qué haces aquí? – Dijo Serena, con un tono preocupado.

¿Qué no es obvio lo que voy a hacer? – Dijo Ash a Serena con algo de sarcasmo.

No me digas que vas a… - Dijo Serena entendiendo lo que él iba a hacer.

Si, esta vida es un infierno y ya es hora de que termine, por eso debo hacer esto – Dijo Ash explicando a Serena lo que iba hacer.

¡No, no lo hagas por favor, no saltes! – Dijo Serena comenzando a llorar.

Debo hacerlo Serena, porque esta vida es muy difícil para mí – Dijo Ash de nuevo sin emociones.

Pero, si lo haces muchas personas van a sufrir, y yo también – Dijo Serena aun llorando, tratando de convencer a Ash.

Sufrir… ¿Me pregunto si solo nacemos para venir a sufrir a este mundo corrupto? – Decía Ash, mientras se hacia esa pregunta.

¿Pero y que pasara con todos tus sueños? – Volvió a preguntar Serena.

Pues morirán conmigo también, ya no tiene sentido tener sueños cuando el mundo está lleno de maldad; hijos rebeldes contra sus padres, jóvenes que se drogan, niñas que entran por caminos sin salida, y las parejas que solo andan por diversión o por dinero – Decía Ash sus razones.

Pero Ash… tú siempre quisiste ayudar a las personas, ¿Por qué ahora renuncias a eso y más importante renuncias a la vida? – Rogaba Serena, para que Ash desistiera de lo que estaba haciendo.

Serena, tú jamás entenderías todo lo que he vivido; tú no comprenderías el infierno que es mi vida – Dijo Ash de forma cortante a Serena.

Dime… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Dónde está ese chico tan dulce que eras? – Decía Serena aun llorando a Ash.

Bien, te lo contare todo, aunque eso no cambiara mi decisión – Dijo Ash sin voltear a mirar a Serena.

En eso Ash comenzó a contarle todo lo que paso a Serena, y esta escuchaba atentamente.

Hace tiempo cuando iniciamos la universidad, estaba saliendo con Misty, todo en un inicio fue bueno, hasta que me decían que estaba con alguien llamado Tracey; pero después ella dejo la universidad para irse a vivir a otra región y en una carta ella me pedía perdón por lo sucedido, pero yo igual le escribí en una que ya todo estaba perdonado y después de eso todo quedo en silencio – Dijo Ash recordando a la que fue su primera novia.

Yo no sabía eso Ash – Dijo Serena

También cuando aún íbamos a la universidad, me hice amigo de Clemont, un chico con grandes aspiraciones en la ciencia– Dijo Ash a Serena continuando su relato.

Si eso lo recuerdo – Dijo Serena en voz baja.

Pues bien, Clemont era uno de los estudiantes más alto desempeño en la universidad, pero él era algo tímido no obstante se hizo novio de una chica llamada Korrina, todo en su vida era perfecto o al menos lo era hasta que se comenzó a juntar con ellos – Dijo Ash recordando a su mejor amigo de la universidad.

Si, Clemont comenzó a cambiar desde que se juntó con esos malvivientes – Dijo Serena recordando también.

Pues un día como este lo perdí, perdí a mi amigo para siempre y el culpable fueron esos malos amigos – Dijo Ash recordando lo que paso ese día terrible.

"Flashback"

Ash recordó como Clemont cambio de un respetado estudiante a una persona agresiva, dominante y violenta.

Clemont, has cambiado mucho ya no eres el mismo – Dijo Ash a Clemont que de inmediato lo confronto.

Ay Ash, se nota que aún no maduras, cambie para que ya no fuera pisoteado por la gente, para ser alguien mejor para mí – Dijo Clemont en un tono muy fuerte.

¿Y crees que juntándote con esas amistades lo harás? Siempre quisiste superarte en la ciencia, querías ser un reconocido Científico – Dijo Ash tratando de hacer razonar a su amigo pero fue inútil.

¡Ese Clemont que conoces ya no existe, este es mi verdadero yo te guste o no! – Dijo Clemont de forma agresiva a Ash.

¿Y crees que a Korrina le gustaría verte así? – Dijo Ash a Clemont sobre su novia.

Como eres molesto, tanto tú como ella – Dijo Clemont comenzando a enfadarse.

Ella te quiere, por eso no deberías actuar así, por eso déjanos ayudarte – Dijo Ash de modo calmado, pero Clemont solo lo golpeo y le volvió a hablar.

¡Ya me harte, tanto tu como esa tonta se pueden ir al diablo! – Dijo Clemont totalmente furioso. Ash solo miraba como se alejaba.

En eso pasaron los meses, y Clemont se involucró con las drogas, lo cual lo llevaron hasta estar involucrado con pandillas.

"Fin del Flashback"

La última vez que lo vi, él ya estaba fuera de la realidad; las drogas lo acabaron, hasta que un día ocurrió un tiroteo entre pandillas y el recibió una bala en la cabeza y ahí termino su vida – Dijo Ash el día en que murió Clemont.

Si eso es lo que oí – Dijo Serena también recordando.

Si tan solo, pudiera haberlo ayudado antes – Dijo Ash sin mucha emoción, pero el no poder habido ayudar a su amigo siempre le pesaría en el alma.

Por eso, tú querías ayudar a las personas que estaban involucradas en eso – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Sí, pero no funciono; solo ellos me decían que perdía mi tiempo y que de nada serbia lo que hacía, pero tienen razón ya de nada sirve – Dijo Ash en su mismo estado.

¡Suicidarse es de cobardes! – Dijo Serena esperando hacerlo entrar en razón.

Sabía que lo ibas a decir, pero ya nada me importa, me siento casi muerto – Dijo Ash mirando directo al vacío imaginándose tirado ahí muerto.

Ash, piensa en tu madre por favor – Dijo Serena a Ash con voz desesperada-

Mi madre… quizás nunca te lo dije pero mi padre murió cuando era aún muy pequeño – Dijo Ash recordando a su padre. Mientras la lluvia mojaba cada vez más los cabellos de Ash y Serena

¿Cómo era tu padre? – Pregunto Serena a Ash, entonces el comenzó a contar sobre su padre.

Cuando aún estaba vivo, él era boxeador, y podría decir que era el mejor de todos, y aunque siempre venia cansado por sus peleas el estar con nosotros siempre lo hacía sentir bien, la vida era buena – Dijo Ash recordando cómo era la vida con su familia cuando era niño.

¿Pero que le paso a tu papá? – Pregunto Serena a Ash, deseosa de saber que le paso.

Un día, su manager se metió con un mafioso de nombre Vitto y mi padre sabía que eso estaba mal, y cuando el vio que su manager era golpeado por los hombres de Vitto porque no le pago una tarifa, él lo defendió, pero sin pensar las consecuencias; uno de esos hombres saco una pistola y con solo cuatro tiros terminaron con la vida de mi padre – Dijo Ash recordando como la policía le conto sobre cómo murió su padre asesinado, mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

Yo no lo sabía… - Dijo Serena que fue interrumpida por Ash que continuo su relato.

Pero aunque esos malvados, fueron arrestados el dolor de la perdida de mi padre siempre estará conmigo, al menos hasta esta noche – Dijo Ash que aún se mantenía en su plan.

No te dejare solo Ash, porque si tu saltas yo saltare también – Dijo Serena muy segura.

No Serena, no debes hacerlo tu aun tienes una vida por delante – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Igual que tú, piensa que mucha gente va a sufrir por tu muerte, pero yo sufriré más – Dijo Serena la cual tenía algo muy importante que decirle.

Serena, ¿a qué te refieres? – Dijo Ash esperando las palabras de Serena. Y para ella era hora de decirlo.

Ash tu… tu… - Decía Serena con su bella voz entre cortada.

¿Si tú qué? – Dijo Ash.

¡Yo…te…amo, Ash Ketchum! – Grito Serena en voz alta, pero para Ash era algo inesperado, porque creía que ella estaba enamorada de Kalm su amigo de la infancia.

Pero…yo creía que lo estabas de Kalm – Dijo Ash a Serena.

No, yo siempre estuve enamorada de ti, ahora te contare – Dijo Serena comenzando a contar como se enamoró de él.

Recuerdo aun el primer día en que te conocí, siempre ibas con una gran sonrisa en la cara, eras tan simpático, alegre, gracioso y ayudabas a quien te pedía ayuda, y fue por eso que yo me enamore de ti. Recuerdo que un día fui a buscarte para decirte mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero vi que estabas con Misty, y eso me deprimió mucho, así que decidí darle una oportunidad a Kalm, pero con el tiempo me dijo que él estaba interesado en una amiga mía, y solo les desee lo mejor – Dijo Serena mientras recordaba cómo fue ese momento.

Ya veo – Dijo Ash a Serena.

¿Ash recuerdas ese concurso de Karaoke donde resulte la ganadora? – Pregunto Serena a Ash.

Si, fue por esa canción, y recuerdo que cantas muy bien, ¿Pero porque me lo preguntas? – Dijo Ash a Serena.

Porque esa canción, iba dedicada a ti – Dijo Serena a Ash que sintió algo.

"Flashback"

Era un día de Mayo, era la celebración por el día de la universidad; y el evento que más llamaba la atención era un concurso de Karaoke, donde algunos brillaban y otros apestaban. Pero era el turno de Serena de pasar a cantar.

Y ahora nuestra última participante, la estudiante de modas de primer año, con ustedes: Serena Yvonne – Dijo el anfitrión del evento, mientras Serena subía al escenario, mientras el público la recibía con un aplauso.

Hola a todos, gracias por estar aquí, esta canción que cantare se la dedico a alguien que es muy especial para mí, pero él no sabe lo que siento por él, y mi canción se titula "Reflejo" – Dijo Serena al público, mientras se escuchaba la música de inicio ella hizo una pausa y después ella comenzó a cantar.

"En el espejo se refleja un perfil, al verte ahí mi corazón triste se rompe, tu eres algo inalcanzable para mí y en mi dolor repetiré tu nombre. Deseos que imagine, mis sueños que forje se quedaran aquí en mi corazón. Palabras que pensé jamás te las diré, no hay ilusión, hoy lo sé, hoy lo sé, sufriré. Mi dolor superare, la vida seguirá, atrás no volveré, empezare de nuevo a vivir. La tristeza olvidare, mi corazón jamás daré, ya lo he decidido" – Cantaba Serena con mucha pasión y con su dulce voz, que al terminar su canción todos la ovacionaron.

Pues no hay duda de quién es la ganadora del concurso, la ganadora es…¡Serena! – Dijo el anfitrión anunciando a Serena como ganadora por tan hermosa canción.

Y pues algunas de mis amigas ya sabían que la canción iba dedicada a ti, y hasta me decían que me olvidara de ti – Decía Serena a Ash, pero él no decía nada.

Por eso Ash, no quiero que hagas eso, ahora sabiendo mis sentimientos por ti – Dijo Serena a Ash.

Serena…yo… - Decía Ash a Serena.

Por favor Ash, no lo hagas, no saltes – Decía Serena que estaba a punto de llorar, pero al parecer Ash recapacito.

Tranquila, ya no hay razón para hacerlo, me has abierto los ojos Serena – Dijo Ash a Serena, que ella o miraba, pero cuando iba a voltear para bajar, la acción de la lluvia, hizo que el lugar donde estaba parado Ash se volviera resbaloso, y cuando estaba cayendo Serena corrió para sujetarlo.

¡Ash! – Grito Serena corriendo para sujetar a Ash, la cual lo atrapo y cuando ella lo jalo, este cayó encima de ella, y por un momento los dos se miraron a los ojos hasta que por instinto ambos se besaron, y ese beso era algo que Serena deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, y tras el beso ambos se abrazaron.

Tranquila Serena, ya todo paso – Dijo Ash mientras la abrazaba.

Ash, tuve miedo – Dijo Serena mientras lloraba.

¿Miedo? – Pregunto Ash a Serena.

Si, miedo de perderte – Decía Serena, aun llorando.

Ya no pasara eso, porque me has abierto los ojos, gracias por haberme salvado – Dijo Ash totalmente agradecido con Serena.

Bueno, ya vámonos de aquí ¿Si? – Dijo Serena a Ash que se levantó y comenzó a bajar del edificio, mientras con Ash, pensaba que ese día Dios le mando un hermoso ángel para salvarlo.

Y a partir de ese día Ash y Serena comenzaron una bonita relación, y tras unos meses como pareja contrajeron matrimonio, ya han pasado año y medio de lo sucedido y recientemente su hija ha cumplido mes y medio de nacida. Ash se encuentra mirando la ventana mientras afuera de su casa llueve como aquel día en que pensaba en acabar con todo, y mientras Serena se le acerca por detrás.

Ya se durmió la bebe – Dijo Serena a su esposo mientras ella se le acercaba por detrás.

Me alegra mucho, es tan bonita como tú – Dijo Ash a su esposa.

¿Y qué haces? – Dijo Serena mientras abrazaba a Ash.

Pues miro como cae la lluvia, y aun me viene ese día en que quise terminar con mi vida, y no sé qué hubiera pasado si tu no hubieras aparecido para detenerme – Dijo Ash mientras como cae la lluvia en ciudad Luminalia.

Sabes que detesto recordar ese día – Dijo Serena mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Ash.

Lo sé, gracias por ser la luz de mi vida – Dijo Ash mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su esposa.

Te amo – Dijo Serena.

Y yo a ti – Dijo Ash.

Y así ambos se quedaron, observando como caía la lluvia afuera, era una noche realmente tranquila.

FIN


End file.
